We Are PHANTOM!
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: Marvel crossover. The day of the accident occurred under very different w Danny is an orphan looking after another orphan spiritually bonded to a symbiote. 2 years later Both teens are in the same boat and have the fate of 2 universes fused together on their shoulders working with people who don't trust them. I own nothing!


**And here comes another story. In this story we see Danny bonded with a spawn of venom at the point of the accident. This story takes place a few years after a modified version of X-men evolution and the MCU. We see a fusion of spider men but the clone saga and agent venom have both happened. In terms of relationships Peter is with Kitty Pryde while Nightcrawler is with X-23. This chapter shows snapshots of Danny's life from his meeting Ellie to the fall of amity.**

**As on the cover Danny resembles agent venom but with the body of the spider replaced with a white ring with the DP symbol in it when he is Phantom. Shadow Strike (Ellie) looks like Jessica Drew from Earth 1610 in her Spider Woman costume but with Ellie's hair in silver, agent venom's belt, the reds as black and the whites as dark grey. The gun is an ecto rifle and a modified Fenton thermos replacement as one.**

_**Chapter 1 snapshots**_

February 1st 2012 Amity Park.

Danny Fenton is a looser. It's as simple as that, he is a genius but he is a complete looser. This is what run's through the 14 year olds mind as he wanders the streets of Amity Park.

_CRASH! _"Sh**!"

Danny turns to see an alley where the clattering and cursing came from.

"Hello?" He offered. Unsettled by the subsequent near silence he grabbed an old pipe.

"ARG!" a figure yells, charging him. Danny quickly sidesteps and uses his pipe to knock the figure over. Rolling over he sees that his attacker is a messy redheaded 14 year old girl. She lowers her pocket knife, seeing that the boy had a pipe still in his hand.

"Are you all right?" Danny asked.

"Why would you care? No one else does." The first sentence was a yell, the second a low mutter.

"So, orphan or runaway." Danny said knowingly.

"Orphan." The girl muttered. "How did you-?"

"Because I know what it's like to be living alone. My parents died a few weeks ago in an accident. I intend to finish their work and this then I am goanna to leave town. Are you trying to get to someone cause if you aren't you are welcome to stay with me."

The girl though for a second before saying. "Yeah, sure. I'll go with you."

"My names Danny, what's yours?"

"Ellie."

* * *

February 20th 2012 Fenton works.

"Did you see that fight outside between that hulk/Spider Man fusion thing and the crazy red thing?" Ellie asked eagerly.

"I think they're called venom and carnage." Danny said. "Okay, I've routed the intersect through the portal. Let's light this popsicle stand!"

Danny and Ellie were stood in front of the Fenton ghost portal. They had spent the last 19 days since they had met working on the device. Despite it causing the accident that killed his parents while his sister was at college Danny had decided to finish his parent's last invention.

"So what's the play?" Ellie asked.

"The intersect will initiate a 60 second test cycle, during this time we should see the world's first stable artificial ghost portal. If it works we can then create a portal projector for the Fenton jet MK 2." Danny explained.

As he said that a small black blob pooled down through a heat exchange for the portal. The blob was a small piece of the creature known as venom. The spawned symbiote was suffering from an identity crisis. It had the racial memory from his father's time as Spider Man's black suit but that's it. He had basic morels from Peter Parker but that was it. Danny spotted it and stepped forward into the portal and picked the creature up when the computer spoke up. "Portal test sequence activated."

"Wait, what? NO!" Danny yelled as he made for the exit of the portal. It was too late. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DANNY!" Ellie screamed as her host/not so secret crush was trapped in the device and was being electrocuted. Yes she has a crush on him, well more than a crush; she thought she might be falling for the kind young man that had taken her in when she had nothing as was fed up of the mistreatment at an orphanage.

About a minute the portal deactivated and Danny fell out, but he was different, he was wearing a sort of body armour, mostly black. On the chest and the back there were white rings with DP insignias inside it with the insignia on the back being significantly larger than the chest one.

"Danny?" Ellie asked timidly.

* * *

_**Astral plane.**_

"What's going on?" Danny said as he stood on a rock platform in a black void.

"I'm not sure?" Danny looked over at the second figure talking in his voice and saw the figure currently lying in front of Ellie.

"The 2 of you are on the astral plane, waiting to talk to me." A woman's voice said. The 2 looked over to Julia Carpenter's Madame Web.

"Who are you and why are we here?" Unknown figure asked.

"My name is Madame Web. You are here because I need to explain what happened to you. When you entered the portal Daniel to retrieve this young man, cut off of the symbiote known as venom. He had nothing but some racial memories of his father's first host. When the portal activated you were fused with each other and an incredible amount of ectoplasmic energy and the intersect computer. You are bonded on a spiritual level with each other, making it impossible to remove. It also infuses the 2 of you with both spider and ghost Powers, including organic webbing."

"So we're stuck together huh?" the symbiote said.

"Yes in fact you were reborn in the portal and gained your full mindscape it was based on Danny's. That's why you sound more or less the same." Madame Web said.

"But what's my name?"

"I think that Phantom would suit you." Danny said.

"Phantom, huh? Phantom. Phantom. _Phan_-tom. Phan-_tom_. I like it." The newly named Phantom said.

"Well you two, it is time for you to return to the land of the living. Farewell."

* * *

February 28th

The 8 days since Danny's accident he, Ellie and Phantom had been training and getting used to their life as a trio. Using their new powers, which include Danny's ability, to alter his hair, eye and skin colour, Danny and Phantom became the super hero known the Phantom. There was a knock on the door.

Danny went over to the door. There was a man in a suit there.

"I thought we went over the fact that I qualify as an adult as long as I finish this year of high school!" he exclaimed.

"That is not why I am here. Are you the next of kin/ last known living relative, of Jasmine Fenton?" the man said.

"Yeah, why?" Danny said, suddenly vey worried.

"As you know your sister's half term at college started 4 days ago. She spent the weekend preparing for her trip to spend 3 days with you and your new girlfriend." Ellie's face turned bright scarlet.

"And?"

"And late last night her car was in an accident." The man said.

"What?"

"A criminal driver shunted the back of her car during a Chase; she spun out and was hit by a speeding lorry. She perished instantly according to coronas." The man said.

* * *

April 5th. Fenton works.

"Come on, come on say with me." Danny pleaded. Ellie was caught in the collapse of a building that was caused by one of Danny's enemy Skulker. Skulker was a shrivelled weak ghost in a silver and black armoured suit **(My Skulker is based upon the hulk buster armour from Agents of SMASH and the 25th episode of Avengers Assemble)** he had been obsessed on hunting Danny to take Phantom from him. The explosion had left Ellie in a critical, usually inoperable condition.

_Danny. I have an idea._ Phantom said inside Danny's head. The pair regularly discussed things through this manner.

"_What, what is it?_" Danny said, both internally and externally. He was desperate to help the girl. In a little over 2 months he had fallen totally in love with the spunk, foul mouthed. Redheaded girl.

_Remember who we were stabbed in the chest? We can heal from any injury. We could clone me and repeat the accident with Ellie in laboratory conditions._

_That's actually a great idea! Good thinking Phantom!_

_Le's get to work!_

Danny immediately started working on a clone of the Phantom symbiote. He used telepathy to turn the 'Danny' parts of the new creature into 'Ellie' parts. Then injected Ellie with the symbiote and used ecto energy to incubate the fusion. Soon the girl was reborn and Danny acted in Madame Web to help Ellie and the symbiote- soon dubbed Shadow Strike- adjust to their new life.

* * *

29th of June 2012

"I'm really jealous by the way." Ellie said as she and Danny looked at the load of posters of their hero forms at the school, Ellie had transferred in after Danny found her.

"What now?" Danny said.

"All your posters make you look like a total badass! Half of mine make it look like it would just take an impish grin and a few ones to get me out of my suit. Not that I am not willing to get out of my suit, but only for a certain someone."

_We know._ Phantom said. An accident when they cloned Phantom to make Shadow Strike the 2 symbiotes retained a physic link that they could share with their hosts.

_I mean I have similar feelings for Phantom but please stop thinking those things._ Shadow Strike said.

Since Danny and Phantom had saved Ellie they had worked n upgrading Phantom and Shadow Strike. They had given the symbiotes the ability to interface and absorb technology and then catalogue the gear for later use.

"Daniel! Elizabeth!" an old man ghost materialized in front of the 2 teens.

"Clockwork!" Danny exclaimed. Clockwork was an elderly ghost the pair had met, who mentored them from time to time.

"Something has occurred." Clockwork said. "Plasmius has been manipulated by The Dark Phantom into releasing pariah dark, he and his army are already on their way." Danny and Ellie paled. Pariah dark was an old ghost monarch with incredible power. The Dark Phantom is an extremely powerful creature who fed on fear and darkness. Plasmius was once Vlad masters but he had a debilitating disease and he made a terrible choice to save his life. He ingested a serum that turned him into a fusion of goblin and vampire but heavily damaged his body, requiring the use of a suit that gave him ghost like powers.

"And Vlad?" Danny asked.

"Dead."

"What now?"

"I'll hold the line, you finish project apex and confront pariah." Ellie said.

"What, Ellie no!" Danny exclaimed.

"We both know we don't die, Danny. Even if we can't save amity we know that Pariah will try to take over the entire country and you are the tech genius."

* * *

30th June 2012, the remains of the Casper high school.

Danny was lying the in the ruins. The boy was in full symbiote suit, with an arm and a leg being re-grown, the temporary replacement symbiote limbs growing into place. The apex armour was stood in taters **(The apex armour resembles the version in TF Prime but at about hulk buster size)** around him.

"Danny!" Ellie yelled as she saw her boyfriend. She ran over to grab the boy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm missing an arm and a leg but it'll grow back. I have a concussion but otherwise I'll be fine. How many made it out?" at Ellie's now exposed face Danny asked. "Did anyone make it out?"

"I don't think so. I got swarmed and before I lost consciousness I heard dying screams." Ellie said sadly. Danny sighed and got up.

"Let's go. We need to get out of amity.

* * *

The Fenton jet 2.0 hangers.

Danny was lacing the hanger around him with explosives. When he finished he walked onto the jet and gave Ellie a sad look. His limbs had re grown now. "We ant let anyone find this place intact."

"Goodbye Amity Park." Ellie said sadly.

* * *

**And chapter one is over. This takes place about 2 years before the main story. See you next time in 2014, shortly after the end of the goblin nation. See you later guys.**


End file.
